The present invention relates to a brush for brushing hair. It can also be used for brushing clothes and the like.
Brushes are manufactured in large quantities and widely used. The known brushes have a supporting portion and a plurality of bristles arranged on it. In the known brushes the bristles are arranged in an uninterrupted layer. This not only requires a high consumption of bristles, but also does not provide for a possibility to personalize the brush and to make it more attractive by forming special designs.